Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[''' Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] " Hey... Kill all sons'a'bitches, right?" *[ ''In Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears ''] "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *[ When fending back the horde ]' "Get back! Get Back!" *'[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" General *[''' ''After Completing a Chapter]' "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah." *"Oh HELL YES!" *"Shit, we are ''alright." *"I know ''we can do better." *"Allright! This party is OVER!" *"Yeah, all bark, no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Live and in the flesh!" *"Thanks to you guys, I am the ''baddest ''woman alive!" *"Oh, I think we're going to make it!" *"Oh we kicked ass, yes we did! Woo!" *"Okay, we can do this! We can do this!" *"Woo! We're really doing this!" *"Ooh we are doing it alright!" *"Ha ha ha! We are kickin it!" *"Woo, that's about as close as I like to cut it." *"What happened to us?" *'[' ''When Nick is highlighted ]''' "Hey Suit!" *"Nicolas!" *[' ''When Ellis is highlighted ]''' "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, Hee-Haw!" *[ Time related'' ] '''"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Negative responses *"Blargh!" *"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Argh!" *"A-heh. No way." *"Seriously. No." *"Boy, no way!" *"Heh. Oh please." *"Can just ''ONE ''goddamn thing go right?!" *"Ohhh this is bad." *"Mother of Mercy!" *"Oh, well...this just sucks." *"We are in some deep shit." *"Could this get any worse? I don't think so." *"Arrrrgh. JESUS CHRIST!" *"God dammit! Can just one goddamn thing go wrong?" '''Positive Responses *"Woo! Kick ass!" *"You are on FIRE today!" *"Hey, nice job!" *"Oh hell yeah!" *"Nice shot!" *"That was cool!" *"Cool!" *"Good one!" Health related *'[' When reviving Coach ]''' "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *[' ''When reviving another player ]' "You're gonna' have to suck it up, we need you a little bit longer." *"Oh shit, just... get up, get up" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day...lets get'cha up" *"Can't stay down there forever...Let me getcha up." *"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill yourself..get up now." *"''Ohhh man. I mean...uh..I mean...you look fine? Lets go." *"You've got to stop ending up down here...this is no way to stay alive." *"I ain't carryin` ya...get up. " *"Look, the big man upstairs isn't ready to take you yet...let's get you on your feet." *"No time for this now...we have to keep you moving, let's get you up." *"Don't worry, you'll be fine...lets get you back on your feet." *"Come on now! We don't have time for all this layin' around." *"Ahh I knew you'd be okay." *"You had me worried there...We can't lose you." *"The picture of health, good as new." *"What in the hell have you gone and done now? Let's get going." *[ When reviving another player on their last down ] "You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you... but if you go down again you're meat." *[' ''When reviving other player on their last down ]''' "Do you see that? I think it used to be inside of you, it doesn´t matter if we don´t get you a first aid kit, though." *"I'm no nurse, but you look pretty messed up...go down again and thats it..." *"You're scaring the shit out of me, you go down again and thats it for you..." *"I'm going to get you on your feet, but if we don't get you fixed up you are NOT going to make it." *[ Helping a Survivor hanging off a ledge '] '"Yeah, you look like a fool hanging down there...let me help you up." *"Come on boy, I'm not going to let you fall!" *"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging." *"Hang on baby, I'm not going to let you fall." *"Did this seem like a good idea to you at some time?" *[' ''When revived ] '''"Thanks I owe you one" **relieved sigh* "Okay,Thanks." *"That was close." *"Oh. Thanks for that." *[' ''When healing ]''' "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *[' ''After healing herself ]''' "Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now thats what I'm talkin' about." *[ When grabbing pills'' ] '''"I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *"Pills for me." *[' ''While low on health ]''' "Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Knights of Columbus, this '''HURTS!" *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story...Rochelle is not going to make it..." *"In case you were wondering...I'm about to die." *"This is how its going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening" *"You have got ''to be kidding me...." *"Somethings gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee-sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *(voice breaking) "I need to find some health" *"Girrrl, you should have stayed at home..." *"One of you fellas one to carry the cute girl?" *'[' When incapacitated ]''' "Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, Someone Help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey guys...I need some help!" *[' ''Seeing Nick's corpse ]''' "I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Nick.... well, at least he's dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye Nick, I'm going to miss you..." *[' ''Grabbing a health kit ]''' "Nothing to see...no health kit here..." *[' ''Healing fellow survivor ]' "Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving...I don't want to mess this up. " * '[ Seeing Ellis' corpse ]' " Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." * "Oh Ellis, what did you go and do?" * '[ Seeing the Coach's corpse ]''' " Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *[' ''If two of the male Survivors die ]''' "Shit, I guess you are the last man on earth." *[Reviving Coach] "I've got a plan: Let's kill all the zombies, sound good? *'''Coach: Sounds like a plan. *'[ 'Reviving Nick ']' "So what's wrong with you?" *'Nick: "'Nothing much." *'Rochelle: '"I knew you'd be okay." *'[ 'Hanging on a Ledge '] '"While I am the best-looking girl hanging on﻿ a ledge, I wish I wasn't!... Hanging on a ledge I mean..." *"Don't even THINK about leaving me here!" *"Can someone help me? Damsel in distress over here!" *"OH! For the love of God, someone needs to help me up!" *"Hey...I uhh...kind of slipped!" Weapon related *'[ 'When she grabs an axe ]''' "Axe me a question, I dare you." *[ When she grabs a cricket bat'' ]''' "Gonna whack somethin' with this" *[' ''When grabbing a Molotov ]''' "Mama said not to play with fire...buuuut.." *"Fire time" *[ Throwing Molotov '] '"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn Mother----!!" *"Throwing a Molotov!" *[' ''Seeing a weapons cache ]'''"Alright! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *[' ''When reloading ]''' "Reloading here!" *[' ''When picking up a Magnum ]' "I am in LOVE with this gun!" *"Woo. I LOVE this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"''Ohmigod." *"This can kill some zombies!" *[' ''When picking up a sniper or hunting rifle ]' "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." *'[' After picking up a baseball bat ]''' "Oh, I know what to do with this!" *[ Picking up a Chainsaw '] '"HELL yeah." *[ Picking up Incendiary Ammo '''] "I'm not playin' now." *[ Picking up Boomer Bile ''] "That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a jar of bile." *'[ Picking up a frying pan '] '"Okay, Nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" Infected related *[' ''Seeing Hazmat ]''' "Great. Infected in hazmat suits." *[' ''When she is covered by Boomer's bile ]''' "He just... vomit." (she says it even if he exploded on her) *"Damn it! I just washed this!" *"Oh God, Eugh!" *"Ick! JESUS, ew. Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! OH, not again!" *[' ''While pulled by a Smoker ]''' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" *[ When The Spitter is about to spit '] '"Watch out, goo!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"What is this shit!?" *"Goo, incoming!" *"Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." *"Damn this stuff HURTS!" *[ If grabbed by the Jockey '''] "Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"It's on MY FACE!" *"I CAN'T SEE, THIS THING IS ON ME!!!" *"Let go let go let go!" *'[' When seeing the Tank ]''' "Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!!!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]''' "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *(Grunt) "I'm gettin' my ass...BEAT" *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"Its killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, HEEELLP!!" *"Ughh, don't bash, shoot!!!" *[' ''After taking out a Special Infected quickly ]''' "That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" *[' ''When the Horde is alerted ]''' "Ohh its on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." *[ When hearing or seeing a ''[[The Witch|''Witch]] '] '"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." *"I hear a Witch. Everyone, quiet. lights off. NOW." *[' ''When she startles the witch ]''' "HOLY SHIT!" *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" *"Outta my way!" *"Kill the damn thing!" *"Don't just stand there, shoot her!" *[''' ''Watching a Jockey ride another survivor ]' "That things riding him!" *'[ Hearing a Hunter approach'' ] "'''Ugh, I hear a Hunter". Level Specific Dead Center *[' ''While in the elevator and Ellis is dead ]' "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis." *[ ''At the Campaign start ] "I think those things are down there...grab a weapon." *(in disbelief) "Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *[ Studying the map '] '"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *[ Entering Whitaker's Gun Store '] '"Oh Sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *[ Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster '] '"Anybody know who this Jimmy Gibbs guy is?" *'''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer EVER. Try readin' a book sometime." *'Rochelle': "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." *'[ 'On Ellis' Escape Plan ] '''"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is stay here in this mall and die." *[' ''After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "(''whispering) Oh shit, I think I grabbed diet cola, we should get outta here.(yelling to Whitaker) Hey, thanks Mister!" Dark Carnival *"Umm, guys, this is the lady's room." *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *[' ''Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach that's BRILLIANT! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[ ''Moving through an air duct beside the tunnel of love ]"Ah, the air duct of love" Swamp Fever *[ Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever '] '"When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else." *[ ''Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ''] "That's true, the real low part of the flight was when the pilot stopped flying the helicopter and attacked us...Anyone know where we are?" *[ ']"It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[ When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever'' ]''' "Everyone, on the ferry!" *[' On the Ferry']' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" *'Ellis: Only that I'm a zombie killin' badass. *'''Rochelle: '''You had ...real foresight to get that tattooed... *[ ''Stepping into the swamp ''] "Ooookay, this is creepy. " *[ Wandering in the swamp '] '"I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *[Searching the Shanty Town for Supplies] "If anybody could survive this...it would be people, who live like this..." *[ Reading the No Swimming Sign at the Ferry '] '"You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? Alright..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" *[ Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room '] '"That's an encouraging sign, there's still power!" *[ Observing the Plane Wreckage '] '" Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *[ '''''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses ] "We heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals..." '''Ellis: "So they just killed them all? *'Rochelle:' "Better safe than sorry I guess..." Hard Rain *'[' While in the Sugar Mill in Hard Rain ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." The Parish *[' ''When she sees the "where is CEDA? graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good Question. Where is C.E.D.A.? I just see the military... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]''' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" * '''Ellis: Smells nice, don't it? *'Coach: '''Smells like people been living here and shit. *'[ ''On Being Bombed by the Military ''] "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" *"Something tells me they stopped checking for survivors..." *[ Seeing the Bridge '] '"There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Friendly Fire *[' ''When shot ]' "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"Okay, that better have been an accident." *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey hey hey hey, hey... seriously?" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"You lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just SHOT ME." *"Ow. Hey!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do NOT. Shoot me." *"What is '''up '''with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"''What the hell are you doing?!" *"Oh no you didn't just shoot me!" Scavenge *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ] "Find some gas guys!" Uncategorized These ones need a place to be. Feel free to put them in their rightful category. Category:Left 4 Dead 2